Welcome to the family (My way to this story)
by Amyfoxflower
Summary: The real owner is made by Bzauthor (But she stop making this story)
1. A New Start

_Is this really_ happening? Tasha thought as she looked at the two pink lines on the pregnancy test. It's not like she wasn't excited about having a baby, it's actually a dream come true for her. She and Donald have been married for almost a year now and was about to start asking him if he was interested in having a baby.

"Tasha, are you okay in there? You've been in the bathroom for a while now." Donald asked from the master bedroom.

"I'll be right out! Just getting ready for the day, that's all."

Tasha shouted from the bathroom, wrapping the test in tissue paper and throwing it in the waste bin. She washed her hands, took a look at herself in the mirror and breathed in and out deeply.

"Im ready!" Tasha said as she left the bathroom, joining her husband as they went downstairs to the living room, seeing the kids in the kitchen, chatting about how excited they were about the school day they were about to experience. Tasha smiled to herself, thinking about how another child will be joining the group sooner than expected.

* * *

Donald was in the basement working in the Lab by himself. As he tinkered with the gadget in his hands, he heard the sound of soft footsteps behind him. He turned his office chair around to see his wife walking towards him, a small smile on her face.

"Hey angel." he said sweetly to Tasha, making her smile grow a bit bigger. He patted his lap as a gesture for her to sit on it. Tasha smiled and sat on her husband's lap, enjoying the moment of just being alone with him, while the kids were at school. Suddenly, she remembered what she had discovered that morning.

"Don, there's something I need to tell you," Tasha started off, sounding a bit more nervous than she would have liked. "What's wrong Tasha?"

Donald asked in a worried tone. Tasha hesitated a bit, not really sure why she was so nervous, "I'm...I'm pregnant." Donald looked stunned for a moment, but as the realization of what Tasha had told him sunk in, a bright smile appeared on his face and he wrapped his arms around his wife's stomach, trying to hug her as tightly as he could, but also as softly as he could, in fear of hurting the baby. "So I take it you're happy?", Tasha asked, amused at how ecstatic her husband was about the baby. Donald looked up into Tasha's eyes said "You've made me the happiest man on earth."

* * *

Me: Hey guys I got this story from the real 'Welcome to the family' and i got it because bzauthor can't write the story. so i wanted to try to make this. If bzauthor is reading this, i just want to say that i hope u make new stories ever soon. Anyways THANK you guys so much for reading check out other stories in my bio and I'll see YOU,! in the story. BYE-BYE!


	2. WE'RE HAVING A WHAT!

Me: HEY, GUYS! Another one of Welcome to the family. So I hope you guys like this.

Adam: Hey? Am I in the story Amy?

Me: Yes you are Adam.

* * *

It was the next morning Tasha woke up from her sleep. She smiled at her husband.

"Hey Donald wake up." She said kissing him in the cheek. He woke up with a big yawn. "Oh hey hon. what is it?" He asked her. " I wanted the kids to know." She told him. He smiled. "Okay let's tell them."

**2 Minutes later**

"Why we need to wake up so early" Bree cried. "It only 7:19" Chase told her. "And by the way, we are about to be late for school today" Chase told Donald. Donald Just smiled. "Well your not going to school today, because we are going shopping." Donald told the teens. Bree face lite up. She ran all over the house.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Screamed Bree, she stop running all over the house. "I LOVE U SOOOOO MUCH!"

"Bree, I mean baby shopping." Donald told her. The teens had a puzzled face, mostly Leo. "What do you mean baby shopping?" Leo asked his step Father and Mother. Mr. 'D' and Tasha smiled. "Kids,...Tasha is pregnant." Donald told them. Everybody had a bright face, except for Leo. He had a pissed of look on his face.

" Wow and where did dis baby creation happen and was I around?" He told everyone. Well, no was listening, he went upstairs to his room.

* * *

**On the road... **

Donald was driving the car to the Hospital with his wife. "I can't wait to see what kind Of child Will get." Tasha told herself "I hopping it's a girl" She said. Donald couldnt wait what the baby is going to be.

* * *

At the _hospital..._

Tasha and Donald were at the hospital. Donald went to the one of the nursers.

"Ummm... I want to see a doctor. Because my wife is pregnant and she wants to see what gender it is." He told the nurse. "Well alright. I'll get doctor Nicole." The nurse told him. He went to Tasha then told her. They both sat down then they waited, they waited, and waited. Finally a doctor with long hair, glasses, light skin and work shoes( Yes I know, that part sucks. Ran out of ideals).

"I'm doctor Nicole." Said the woman.

"Oh yes. My wife is pregna-" Nicole stopped.

"Yes I know she is. And will you two please follow me please." She told him. Donald nodded. He went to Tasha and told her everything so she'll know. They both followed her to the doctor's officer.

"Alright. Tasha I want you to lift your shirt, Ok?" Nicole told her. Tasha lay down on the bed then lifted up Shirt a little. Nicole put gel on her stomach.

"Alright ultrasound sound here we go." Said Nicole said to herself.

"3..2..1" Out came a picture of 3 babies. Donald and Tasha had a bright face.

"Looks like Some one is having little triplets. And there girls" Nicole told them.

* * *

Me: And I had to stop right here. Anyway, sorry guys for finishing this, cause I had to finish Because I won't be able finish all my story so yea...

Rainbow dash: So you won't finish lollipop GT?

Patrick(from spongebob): YOUR NOT GOING TO FINISH Z FIGHTERS AND ANTS?!

MavelGirl14: YOU NOT GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY?!

RubyKitty: YOUR N-

Me: SHUT UPPP! I NEVER SAID THAT I AM GOING TO END THIS STORY! I SAID I WON'T BE ABLE TO FINISH CAUSE OF SCHOOL!

Everybody: Ok...

Me: Anyway. ThHANK YOU guys SO much for reading check out other stories in my bio and- WAIT! I also wanted MavelGirl14 to know thanks for being nice to me.

Rubykitty: HEY!?

Me: You too Ruby. Anyway I'll see YOU,! In the next story.

Everybody: BYE-BYE!


End file.
